1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for motor vehicles equipped with tubeless tires and more particularly to an improved anti-theft device for motor vehicles whereby upon attempted theft the valve stem of a selected tubeless tire is forceably removed, said tire is deflated, and the vehicle is more difficult to move.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 1,601,816, 1,660,752, 1,685,924, 1,705,365, 1,774,936 and 1,782,584 have heretofore been granted for tire valve locks and the like. None of these patents teach means whereby upon unauthorized movement of a vehicle the valve stem of a selected tubeless tire is removed and the tire deflated thereby making attempted theft of said vehicle more difficult.